Simbiose perfeita
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O que será que os Deuses Gêmeos ficaram fazendo nos mais de dois séculos de exílio? Oneshot, Twincest Thanatos X Hypnos. Lemon.


**Simbiose perfeita**

Uma humilhação perante os mortais, os meros humanos. Selado... pelo velho Hakurei. Um velho!! Como ceder, sucumbir a alguém que estava fadado a envelhecer e morrer?! Os deuses, os quais se gabavam justamente daquilo, de serem imortais e de jamais terem limitações de tal ordem... e ele, vencido... por um mortal!

Logo se viu naquela prisão que seria o selamento de sua alma. Por séculos! Até a próxima guerra santa! Era terrível!

- Quem mandou me julgar antes de saber da própria condenação?

Hypnos olhou em volta para saber de quem era a voz. É claro que sabia... ele, seu irmão, Thanatos. Selado por Sage, o irmão gêmeo de Hakurei, seu algoz.

- Dois gêmeos divinos presos por dois gêmeos mortais e senis! Que destino cruel esse, hã?!

- Não venha me falar de destino cruel, Hypnos! Você julgou-me e disse que eu deveria pagar por minha impaciência com alguns séculos de confinamento - e eis aí você! Julgou-me para em seguida ser julgado... que infelicidade, hein?

O deus do sono ficou quieto, sem resposta. O que seu irmão dizia era verdade...

- Você não sabe, mas eu tive motivos para falar daquela maneira. Eu me exaltei!

- Se exaltou... por que?!

- ...você! Você e aquela mulher¹...! Importou-se e interferiu até mesmo na mortalidade dela... por que?!

- Fala de Verônica...?

- Sim! Você a deixou mesmo imortal... por que?! Por que fez isso por uma mulher que nada mais é do... que um peão, substituível, e você a torna fisicamente imortal?! Por que..?!

O deus da morte caminhou lenta e inexoravelmente até seu gêmeo, e quando chegou perto do rosto dele, quase encostando no mesmo, disse:

- Está com ciúmes dela...?

Hypnos sentiu-se desconcertado, e coraria se fosse humano.

- Eu... eu... bem, Thanatos, não é bem ciúme. Você nunca, _nunca_ velou assim por mim.

- Está com ciúmes - concluiu soturna e cinicamente o deus da morte, e postou-se ao lado de seu irmão.

- Eu... não estou com ciúmes!

- Está sim... está com ciúmes de uma mortal que eu tornei imortal. Não é? E se eu fosse ter ciúmes dos seus filhos...?

- Bem... eles... foram frutos de aventuras! Até parece que eu...

- Que você criaria vínculo com uma mulher? Bem! - e maliciosamente, Thanatos passou as mãos por debaixo da túnica do irmão - E comigo?

- Com... ora, o que quer dizer?!

- Você sabe... você sabe muito bem... lembra daquele beijo²...? Uhn?

- Beijo... ah, sim! Mas pensei...

- Não pense, Hypnos... apenas sinta!

E sem mais pudores ou delongas, a Morte tomou o corpo de seu irmão com os braços e o beijou doce porém ardorosamente, muito mais forte do que havia feito naquele fatídico dia. O Sono sentiu-se confuso, sem conseguir pensar.

- Un... Tha...natos, você...! Pare! O que pensa que faz?!

E as mãos do deus da morte passeavam sem cessar pelo corpo de Hypnos, tocando-o em pontos que, ele sabia, eram prazerosos para o outro...

- Eu...? Eu estou fazendo o favor de quebrar o tédio que será esse exílio de dois séculos...

- Thanatos... nós... somos irmãos!

- Hum... há vários pares de irmãos dentre os deuses que fazem a mesma coisa. Ou não há?! Precisa de desculpa melhor...

E sem deixá-lo falar mais, tomou-o e deitou sobre o solo do local, continuando a beija-lo na boca... o Sono sentia-se confuso, pois sentia algo de "diferente" há tempos pelo irmão, e talvez o que sentia por Verônica fosse mesmo ciúme... mas não admitia a si mesmo que era algo de ordem... incestuosa.

Ainda sem pudores, Thanatos ia despindo a si e ao irmão sem se refrear.

- Hun... Tha.. Thanatos... - tentava falar o Sono, entre os beijos ardorosos de seu irmão - Você... un... você me quer dessa forma?!

Aquilo fez a Morte interromper a sua literal enxurrada de ósculos. E ele riu!

- Ora! Vai me dizer que jamais havia repardo!!

- Eu... pensava que era apenas afeição demais.

- Afeição demais!! Ora!! É claro que eu queria e sempre quis você desse jeito. Apenas estava esperando uma ocasião mais propícia, longe de todos aqueles deuses e entidades, para realizar meu intento...

E ainda de forma bastante atrevida, foi até o membro de seu irmão e reparou... que ele já tinha um ligeiro início de ereção.

- Ora, ora, Hypnos! Parece que você também quem!

E sem dar mais tréguas, a Morte tomou seu irmão e voltou à sessão de carícias. Hypnos rendia-se, entre assustado e desejoso. Mas quando viu o irmão finalmente o despindo por completo, bem como a si próprio, sentiu temor acima de tudo.

- Thanatos... eu...

- Você o que...?

- Eu nunca fiz isso com... alguém do mesmo sexo antes.

- Ah, não...? Pobrezinho! Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo!

E pensava que não passaria daquilo mesmo, quando foi posicionar-se para penetrá-lo e viu nele... uma expressão de sofrimento.

- Hypnos...?

- Eu tenho receio... de me arrepender depois. Afinal, além de irmãos... somos gêmeos.

- Hum! Para mim o fato de ser gêmeos só ajuda... pois posso saber exatamente onde você sente mais prazer...

E apertou atrevidamente o mamilo do gêmeo, agora amante, ao que ele gemeu. De prazer.

- Está vendo?! - terminou Thanatos, divertido.

- Mas... eu tenho medo de nos arrependermos... depois.

- Hum! Mas isto você só vai poder saber _depois.  
_  
E, sem mais delongas, Thanatos o penetrou de uma só vez. Hypnos gemeu alto, mas apenas de deleite... pois os deuses não têm a mesma dor dos humanos. Nem as mesmas fraquezas...

- Un... eu já pensava que você era aprazível, irmãozinho... - disse Thanatos, embebido no prazer - Mas não tanto!!

E moveu-se dentro dele, no início devagar, depois mais forte... e Hypnos, que não conseguia mais pensar, apenas entregou-se ao prazer crescente que ia sentindo, não parando de gemer, e tomando parte nos movimentos do irmão também.

- Ah, Hypnos... eu sabia que ia gostar...

- Un... era assim... que você fazia... com a tal Verônica? Era?!

- Não consegue... esquecê-la nem numa... hora dessas?! Pois eu vou fazê-lo... esquecer!

A morte então tomou o membro do gêmeo e passou a masturbá-lo vigorosamente, enquanto se enterrava fundo nele, tocando-o num ponto que, sabia, ele gostaria muito.

- Aaaahhhnnnn, Thanatos, como... como... nunca fizemos isso antes... um com o outro?!

- O Destino, irmãozinho... o Destino... sabe o que faz!

Hypnos não se aguentou: agarrou fortemente os braços do irmão e gemeu várias vezes, esquecido que eram irmãos, esquecido de tudo... centrado apenas no prazer. Enfim no meio de tudo aquilo, subiu o torso e as cadeiras, fazendo com que o irmão se enterrasse todo em si, e sentou no colo do mesmo, agarrando-o e arranhando fortemente suas costas. Enfim, quando toda aquela tensão atingiu seu ponto máximo, o desejo e a vontade reprimidas dentro de ambos os gêmeos explodiu em gozo. Mas no Sono foi tão forte, que fê-lo lacrimejar, dois fios de lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e indo até o pescoço.

Descansaram de seu ato impensado, ardoroso e impulsivo afinal, ainda sem coragem de se desenlaçar. A Morte foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Gostou?

- Não... não sei...

- Como, não gostou?! Fez tudo aquilo, até chorou... e não gostou?!

- Eu gostei... mas... não seria isto um sacrilégio?!

- Sacrilégio... bem, ficaremos duzentos anos num exílio! Que sacrilégio pode tornar nossa situação pior?!

- A minha eu não sei... mas a sua, Thanatos...

- A minha?! Que vai fazer?! Me castigar por causa de Verônica?!

- Não! - e riu consigo próprio, a primeira vez desde que havia chegado ao exílio - É porque... bem, eu posso ter gostado demais... e já que é para quebrar o tédio deste exílio, bem... quem sabe um dia eu que vou querer pegar você de jeito... e de um jeito não muito agradável, se é que me entende...

Thanatos, prevenido, experimentado em sofrimento como era, apenas riu mais.

- Ora!! Com você, irmãozinho... qualquer maneira de fazê-lo será prazerosa! É só me pedir... e eu farei!

E ficaram maravilhados ao verem em como haviam fechado bem com tal procedimento considerado "impuro" porém delicioso para ambos... percebendo que o fato de serem ambos gêmeos apenas os traria numa simbiose perfeita.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Engraçado que já houve milhares de discussões sobre Verônica ser homem ou mulher. O Manigoldo a chama de "fag" na versão em inglês (eu só leio LC em inglês), mas... depois fica chamando de "woman". Pra mim tá incerto... e de qualquer maneira, eu a trato nesta fic como mulher. Porque Verônica de travesti ia ficar mais bizarro do que o Misty..._

_²Vide minha fic "O beijo da morte", também com Thanatos e Hypnos._

_Mais uma sacanagem com gêmeos! Rsss! Dessa vez só mudei o par. Quem sabe eu não faço o __segundo lemon, com o Hypnos seme, cumprindo o que prometeu e não sendo lá muito agradável nem delicado com o gêmeo! Rs!!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
